


В глазах смотрящего

by Yozhik



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	В глазах смотрящего

– Кофе, – слишком спокойно говорит Ория Мибу и ставит крошечную белую чашечку на стол.  
Он, кажется, не ждёт реакции; поправляет мимоходом сахарницу, сметает со стола невидимые крошки; раворачивается и собирается уходить. Всё с той же неизменной невозмутимостью, которая, по мнению Мураки, куда более походит на наркотический транс.  
– Ненавижу кофе, – говорит Мураки, не сильно заботясь о том, чтобы звучало убедительно.  
И еле успевает перехватить руку друга прежде чем тот выплеснет чашку в ближайший цветочный горшок. По-прежнему спокойно.  
Это куда больше, чем хотел увидеть Мураки.  
– Всё так плохо? – спрашивает он.  
– Может, ты и гений, – невпопад отвечает Ория. – Но, Кадзу, какой же ты дурак.


End file.
